


Trees

by nhasablog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Neck Kissing, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: Three moments that Ginny and Luna share under two specific trees they like hanging out at.





	

“You look good in this light.”

Ginny turned to her, an eyebrow raised and a blush slowly creeping up her neck. “Oh?”

Luna smiled. “The sunset makes your hair glow. It looks like your head’s on fire.”

“And you would love to see me on fire, huh?”

“I’m fine with just the illusion, for now.”

It was getting darker, which meant that they should be heading back to the castle any minute, but both of them were reluctant to leave the warm spring evening behind. They were sitting against two gigantic trees with the ghosts of past lovers having done the exact same thing once surrounding them. Ginny had seen couple after couple have a quiet moment in semi-privacy here ever since she’d first arrived at Hogwarts, and a part of her had been dying to do this herself. She’d never quite realized just how peaceful it actually was.

She shivered as a breeze went past them, the evening becoming chillier as the sun descended. “How long do you think we can get away with staying here?”

Luna hummed, her face looking adorably concentrated when she said, “Probably not too long.”

“I don’t want to leave.”

“Neither do I.”

“Let’s never leave.”

The corners of Luna’s lips twitched upwards. “We’re going to have to leave eventually.”

“Not if I have my way.” Ginny reached for her hand to pull her closer. “Kiss me?”

“If you insist.”

Luna tasted _good_ and her touch was so soft and careful that Ginny wasn’t sure what to do with herself. Never had one human being managed to make her feel like everything would be okay. She hadn’t realized just how much she’d needed that reassurance.

She pulled her even closer, her palms pressed against Luna’s back until they were almost embracing each other with their lips still locked. It was so easy to be with her. Ginny needed easy in her life.

“Are you okay?” Luna mumbled into the kiss, probably sensing that something was going on in Ginny’s mind.

“I just…need you close.”

“I can’t get much closer than I am,” Luna replied, breaking the kiss to look at her with a smile.

Ginny smiled back, because it was physically impossible to not get affected by that smile. “I don’t want to leave,” she said again, her voice barely above a whisper now.

Luna touched her cheek. “We don’t have to.”

They did, of course, but Ginny still relaxed at her words. “Five more minutes?”

“Five more minutes.”

* * *

 

Ever since that evening they always found their way back to their trees. Ginny had always thought it annoying that they weren’t in the same house, because it meant they had to plan to get a moment to themselves in one of their dorms. Now, however, with the weather being more forgiving, they could always migrate to the grounds if the castle felt too crowded, and Ginny had never been more grateful for the gigantic area surrounding their school.

They could spend hours talking and kissing and laughing, and no one would disturb them. Luna ended up taking advantage of that fact more often than not.

“You’re tickling me,” Ginny said one evening, giggling into Luna’s hair.

She could feel Luna smiling into her neck. “Am I?”

“Yehes!” Ginny had never been able to take neck kisses, and yet Luna insisted on giving them. She didn’t hate it, though. Quite the opposite.

“Oh, dear.”

“You knohow you’re dohoing it too!”

“I don’t know anything.”

“Liahahar!”

Luna laughed against her skin, which didn’t make the unbearable feeling any less intense. She wasn’t sure how Luna had figured out that Ginny didn’t entirely mind it, but she had, and she’d made it her mission to reduce Ginny to a giggly mess at least once a week. It had made their little outings very interesting since Ginny never knew what mood Luna was in.

Ginny felt fingers on her sides, spidering up them in the lightest manner and making her squirm into the tree she was leaning against. Just as her laughter became bubblier Luna vanished from her neck and pressed their mouths together instead. Ginny was still giggling, but it was muffled, which was probably Luna’s intention.

That evening was one of the gigglier ones, but when they walked back to the castle Ginny felt more content than ever.

* * *

 

Ginny only realized that Luna was falling asleep at her side when her head came down to rest against her shoulder. It was still light outside, but barely, and Ginny had to squint to see the words in her book. She had just been about to mumble ‘lumos’ when Luna had snuggled up to her with a yawn, so she decided against it.

“Are you tired?” she asked instead, closing her book since she wouldn’t be getting anywhere with her homework anyway.

Luna hummed. “A little.”

“Do you want to go back?”

“In a bit.”

Ginny didn’t blame her for being exhausted. This year was taking its toll on all of them, and Ginny always fell asleep as soon as her head hit her pillow in the evenings. This was why she always tried to get some homework done before they returned to the castle. She knew that the battle would be lost once she set her foot in the common room.

Luna was breathing deeply beside her, and for a moment Ginny genuinely thought she had fallen asleep, but when she turned her head to press a light kiss to her hair she saw Luna crack an eye open. “I love it when you do that.”

Ginny smiled. “Kiss your head?”

“Mhm.”

Ginny did it again. “Good, because I love doing it.”

They stayed there until the grounds were pitch black, and to be fair they only left because Ginny knew how grumpy Luna would get if she would have to be woken up to go to her bed. Ginny wasn’t sure what it was about those two trees that made them feel so safe, but she knew they would always find a safe haven there, and she was grateful for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
